El Favor de la Soledad
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Elizabeth se ahoga en su tristeza y en su soledad, sobre todo ahora que Ciel la ha rechazado definitivamente, ¿Ciel no puede comprender como es que ella se siente? Ella desea con todas sus fuerzas que el pudiera sentirse de la misma forma que ella hacia el... ¿Podría hacerlo sentir la misma desesperación y angustia? Song-fic CielXLizzy


_**Hi minna-san! he vuelto con una nueva historia CielXLizzy. La historia esta inspirada en la canción "El favor de la soledad" de gloria trevi. Un día mientras escuchaba la canción me llego la inspiración y pues surgió esto. Así que como verán es un song-fic. El fic esta contemplado para 3 capítulos pero posiblemente pueda extenders 5, eso ya lo definiré después. NO es una secuela de mi anterior fan fic, NO tienen absolutamente nada que ver! ademas, de que aquí, no tomo el final del anime, por lo cual, SPOILER! Ciel no es un demonio.**_

_**Nada aquí me pertenece!, solo la idea de la historia, lo demás es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**_

_**Espero les agrade la idea, y me animen a continuarlo! **_

_**sin mas disfrútenlo!**_

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y sintió como todo se hundía de nuevo en una triste oscuridad. Miro a su alrededor y se percato de que todo allí seguía sin parecerle familiar. La cama oscura con doseles, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, la extensa alfombra del mismo color; Incluso aun que el tocador y el ropero estuvieran llenos de sus pertenencias, no podía reconocer esta habitación como suya.

"Ahora vives aquí" se había repetido mentalmente miles de veces, casi como una especie de mantra que se volvía doloroso.

Hace ya cerca de un año que se había embarcado en un viaje hacia Nueva York; se dirigía a un prestigiado colegio de señoritas que se encontraba en esta ciudad, además, de que también era famoso por su excelente educación en el esgrima.

Al principio, Elizabeth se había negado a la solicitud de su madre. ¿Por qué viajaría al otro lado del mundo solo para estudiar? Tenía su vida hecha en Londres, y no abandonaría a sus amigos y a su familia. Pero todo había sido diferente después de hablar con Ciel…

Aquello que le dijo, aquella simple frase, había destrozado su mundo por completo.

No soportaba la idea de ver a Ciel siendo acosado por otras chicas, y saber que, probablemente, alguna de ellas se volvería su nueva prometida…

Así es como había decidido abandonar Inglaterra y empezar una nueva vida en América.

Suspiro con cansancio y se dejo caer en la cama. Podía sentir como si estuviera vacía por dentro; huir obviamente no había sido la solución. El dolor prácticamente la carcomía en el interior, pero no podía demostrarlo ante los demás; eran duros y crueles en aquella institución, y prácticamente no tenía amigas; todas se consideraban una especie de competencia entre ellas.

Solo así, estando totalmente sola, podía sentirse un poco reconfortada. Podía llorar todo lo que quisiera y nadie la juzgaría ni se burlarían de ella. Había llegado incluso a considerar la soledad como su amiga.

Algunas veces, en la soledad de su cuarto, había jurado oír una voz consolándola, y sentir una mano invisible acariciarle el rostro con cariño. Tal vez era que el pesar la estaba volviendo loca, que el rechazo del amor de su vida le hubiera afectado a tal grado de hacer que tuviera visiones…

"_**Soledad, la única que viene cuando todos se van**_

_**La única con la que puedo llorar**_

_**Que no me hace ni un reproche, deja que me desahogue"**_

Hubo un tiempo, en que todo alrededor de Elizabeth parecía marchar demasiado bien.

Acababa de cumplir 15 años, era joven y hermosa. Era la mejor en la esgrima, tenia una fantástica familia, y un prometido de ensueño.

Ciel era demasiado serio, pero nunca la había decepcionado. Y a pesar de que el no fuera muy afectuoso, ella lo amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Había jurado protegerlo de todo y de todos, y que no volvería a perderlo nunca más.

Todo cambio aquel día, el día en que Ciel cumplió 15 años…

El joven conde había insistido en hablar con ella en privado; y en plena fiesta ambos desaparecieron para huir a los jardines.

Hace tan solo unos días, Ciel la había besado justo allí, y se había puesto tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de caerse de de la banca. Ella se había sentido desfallecer, por que algo dentro de ella seguía creyendo que ese día nunca llegaría.

Pero esta vez, Ciel no la miraba con ternura, si no con una espantosa seriedad. No la preparo, ni le dio una explicación previa, simplemente lo dijo.

-He roto el compromiso, ya no eres mas mi prometida-

Y se había ido, dejándola totalmente sola, con las lagrimas surgiendo de sus ojos como cascadas de sus ojos.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, solo ella y su soledad, llorando por un amor que nunca le correspondieron, llorando por todos los años y las ilusiones perdidas. De alguna manera aquel amor comenzaba a transformarse en odio.

¡Como deseaba que Ciel sintiera lo mismo! Que sufriera por su amor igual que ella lo hacia. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que de alguna manera lo odiaba; lo odiaba por poder ser feliz sin ella a su lado, lo odiaba por haberla apartado así sin más, sin haberle dado si quiera una explicación…

"_**Soledad, se que por un tiempo, me aleje de ti**_

_**Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz**_

_**Y ahora estoy aquí llorando**_

_**Por haberlo amado tanto"**_

De nuevo, aquella sensación de ser observada apareció, y la voz que le susurraba volvió con ella. Esta vez, una extraña figura se dibujo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, y Elizabeth, extrañamente, la sintió familiar y lejana a la vez.

Se acerco lentamente hasta su lugar y las palabras brotaron de su boca, casi de manera inconsciente.

-Soledad…-

_**yyy?**_

_**que les pareció?**_

_**creen que merece la continuación?**_

_**Dejen reviews please!**_

**_así_**_** yo podre actualizar!**_

_***Anfernarusaku fuera!**_


End file.
